


See What You Do To Me?

by blackbirdandcat



Category: Era of Samurai: Code of Love (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hair Pulling, Lemon, Rough Sex, Smut, Squirting, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 06:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10156061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbirdandcat/pseuds/blackbirdandcat





	

**Toshizo Hijikata**

 

Not much got the better of the Demon Commander but one person in particular knew how to get under his skin. She looked like a delicate flower amongst the weeds of men surrounding her daily asking for her healing hands to fix their wounds. Nothing stopped her from her duties, not fatigue, hunger, the teasing of Soji or the whining of Heisuke. She was strong, beautiful and independent. So much sometimes he wasn't sure if she actually needed him.

 

“Before I met you I was me, but not the me I knew I could be.”

 

“How sickeningly sweet is that for your darling?” Soji teased as he waltzed in the room like he owned the place, a smug grin on his narrow face.

 

“It would be best to shut your mouth Soji if you wish to keep your head.” Hijikata growled from his spot at the desk, looking at the sheet of parchment he just wrote the haiku on.

 

“You should really be outside you know that?” Soji said leaning out the window staring at the scenery a smirk flashing on his lips.

 

“Why would I want to be outside when I have work to do, shit that you should have done _yesterday_ may I remind you Soji-san.”

 

“Because there is a pretty little flower outside with Harada-san.”

 

“Hmm?” Hijikata grunted eyes flashing dangerously as he got to his feet moving over to the window.

 

In the view of the window was Hijikata's sweetheart Jade standing next to Harada he was helping her removed a particular hard weed. She tended to the garden daily making sure the plants for his tincture wasn't bothered and was well taken care of. From what he could gather from the lancer was walking by as Jade was trying to carry a handful of vegetables and pluck what she thought was a easy weed. It was not and she ended up nearly falling backwards when the stubborn weed finally gave in, Harada being there at the right time to catch her. She was smiling up at him a kind innocent smile that she gave everyone Harada unable to handle women properly was a blushing mess.

 

Why did her sweat covered figure look so alluring like this in the afternoon sun?

 

“Harada-san~ I would watch those hands if I were you that is the Demon Commander's girl.” Soji shouted out loud a sneer on his lips as Harada jumped out of his skin and leap a few feet away from Jade.

 

Harada went pale as he quickly bowed to Jade and then rushed off. Jade turned to face the window a beautiful look that she gave Hijikata set a shiver down his spine. There was something about the bit of sweat that was on her brow and glistening look of her skin the few loose strand of hair sticking to her neck. She looked so beautiful, it was raising strong desires in him he needed to control this.

 

“Well I must go on duty.” Soji said walking out of the room.

 

“Hijikata-san,” Jade called out sweetly from the window looking up over at him she smiled at him again this time it was a open bright smile one she just saved for him.

 

“Jade-San. . .” He said softly there was a lust filled look in his eyes that she caught, a seductive smile playing on her lips that put him further in his thoughts.

 

“I see that look in your eyes,” she in a teasing tone. “Stay right there.”

 

“There is no look in my eyes, woman.” He snapped back realizing there was definitely a look and there was definitely a feeling going on right now.

 

Attempting to calm himself down but the thought of her hips swaying as she walked up the steps heading into his office, her petite hands reaching for the doorknob, the strands of damp hair stuck to her slender neck. He felt himself get hard at the thought of her, damn her for being so beautiful and strong willed the way she called out his name the last time during sex was still ringing in his ears.

 

Hijikata did not hear the door open or the chuckle that came from Jade as she shut the door behind her. It was not until she was standing in front of him a soft gentle hand placed on his face placing a soft kiss on his partly opened mouth did he jolt in spot. Grabbing her wrist pushing her away, gently he stared at her wide eyed.

 

“You arrived quick. . .” He stammered.

 

“No I took the normal amount of time Toshizo-kun, you are turned on aren't you?” Jade asked a pleased smile playing on her lips, eyes sparkling as she noticed the lust filled look his eyes were having and the spaced out look he was giving.

 

“I am not turned on.” He said resentfully, taking a step back from her.

 

“I know that look in your eyes when you are – and my love you are I bet I were to. . .” Jade reached forward and made to grab at his cock.

 

“No.” With a quick move Hijikata pushed Jade back some but the way she move caused him to loose his balance some and he ended up pressing against her, his hard cock against her side.

 

“I am right~.” She said in a soft sing song tone of voice.

 

“Damn you. . .” Hijikata cursed, as she placed a kiss on his lips.

 

“It's not a bad thing to be turned on by your girlfriend you know that it's only natural.” Jade teased as she rocked her hips against him.

 

“But there is a time and place for everything and I should be working. . .” Hijikata grunted as he took a step back from her, signaling to his paperwork.

 

“I don't see you getting your paperwork down with this erection – I am a doctor I can take care of this.”

 

“Jade-kun I am not. . .” Hijikata whined it was so out of sort of him that Jade let out a satisfied chuckle as she pressed her slender frame against his kissing him boldly.

 

“Jade-kun. . .” He moaned, against her kiss when she was bold like this he couldn't quite handle himself.

 

“What do you want to do to me, Demon Commander?” She asked in a purring tone, palming at his crotch feeling his erection, making his shake a little under her touch.

 

“I rather show you.” He said wrapping his arms around her and rocking his hips against her, listening to her moans as he bit on her soft next.

 

“Show me. . .” Jade panted as Hijikata roughly pressed her against the desk.

 

Quickly with rushed movements Jade's kimono was lifted up around her waist not even undone with hurried movements taking apart his kimono releasing his cock the harden muscle ready for her. She knew perfectly he was wanting her, needing her touch. She was panting heavily underneath him as he grabbed his cock rubbing the head at her entrance her vagina already wet the thrill of having he juices spread all over the head of his cock made him hunger for her. Jade moaned his name setting a fire through Hijikata making him jolt at the sweet sound of her voice. Shoving his cock right through her lips of her vagina making her moan loudly at the sudden feeling of his cock spreading her open.

 

“Toshizo. . .ha. . .so good.” Jade panted as he started to thrust into her, not giving her time to adjust to his size.

 

“See what you do to me, Jade? The fire you bring to me the irrationality. . .just seeing that smile on your face. . .hairs sticking to that slender neck.” Hijikata grunted as he moved long strands of black hair out of the way of her neck, biting on it leaving a mark, his Demon Princess.

 

“Yes mark me as yours. . .” She moaned, pushing herself back and forth in rhythm with him making it deeper and more passionate.

 

“You are mine all mine. No one can have you ever, you understand me?” He growled in her ear, biting down on the tender flesh as he started to pound into the wet vagina faster and harder.

 

“Ah yes!” She let out a unrestrained shout that drove Hijikata wild hearing her gorgeous voice call out because of his cock pounding into her relentlessly was pure bliss.

 

Sucking and biting on the expose skin of her neck hands roughly squeezing on her hips he pushed further into her. His cock slamming right against the cervix making her moan and pant underneath him, her arms were shaking as they were gripping onto the side of the desk barely holding her up. Grabbing her narrow wrists pulling them behind her small frame pulling her up giving her the full support she needed he felt her body shake some.

 

“Cum.” He ordered knowing that tell tale give away. “I order you to cum you teased me, Jade.”

 

“Yes, harder. . .” Just like that.

 

Gripping tight on her hips Hijikata buried his cock deep into her pounding right into her, the loud sounds of his body smacking against her was all he could hear the wet sounds of her wet vagina dripping juices and cum down his cock. Her body shook as the walls of her vagina clamped tight around his large cock a sexy moan escaping her lips the became soundless as she squirted cum down around his cock. It was the first time she squirted for him, the overwhelming sensation drove her that wild that her body lost control giving in to the basic needs. Wrapping his arms tight around her supporting her as her legs went weak underneath her from the intense orgasm he bodily lifted her up on the desk Not even removing his cock from her wet lips, it was as if her body was gripping him tightly not even wanting him to remove himself from her. Due to his height and the height of the desk he was still able to pound into her. She had her body pressed against the desk in a cat pose it was tighter this way making it even more intense for Hijikata. His panting was crazy now, the way he had to practically force his cock back in her with this position and how she was wrapping her tight vagina snugly around his cock was sending his pulse racing.

 

“You are so good. . .I just want to fuck you all day.” Hijikata moaned roughly reaching under placing two fingers against her wet and swollen clit.

 

“AH!” She yelped her body quivering. “It's so sensitive.”

 

“I'm going to fill you up with my cum, I want you to take every drop of it like it's your last. I don't want to see any dripping out, you hear me Jade?”

 

“Yes. . .yes not a drop.” Jade panted a whimpering shaking some feeling his cock throb roughly against her walls forcing them to spread open wider.

 

Hijikata started to pick up the pace again going faster, in this position his cock was rubbing against the g-spot and slamming roughly against the cervix, causing Jade to see stars with every thrust. Panting heavily the both of them dripping with sweat his cock throbbing roughly as his thrusting became a bit sloppy his grunting becoming louder and he grabbed a fist full of her long hair tugging on it roughly pulling her head back enjoying the sexy yelp she made. That sound rose through him like a beast he ejaculated deep inside of her filling up her womb with thick hot cum. Pinching her clit she shook underneath him cumming for a second time, her walls clamping tighter around him as his cock shot out thick tendrils of cum. Panting Hijikata pulled out his cock slowly marveling at how it looked as her juices and cum oozed around her swollen vagina it looked so lewd and desirable. As his cock came free of her vagina not one drop of his cum escaped the swollen mound of flesh, a pleased smile played on his lips as eased her clothes down picking her up carrying her shivering form in his arms. Placing a soft kiss on her forehead she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

 

“Just what the doctor ordered.” Hijikata murmured sitting her down at his chair letting her regain her senses.

 

 

 


End file.
